Sleepless Nights
by x0-vindicated-0x
Summary: Love's not enough when you say it don't you know you gotta mean it? Screwing up the best thing ever is something you'll regret forever.' Oneshot Dasey Songfic


**This is a songfic, based on the song 'Sleepless Nights' by Faber Drive. It randomly popped into my head and I've been dying to write a oneshot for ages, so here it is. It was done in about an hour but I think it turned out alright. Review and let me know what you thought :) The characters, moreso Derek, are a little OOC, but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or the show :( I own nothing. Sad really.**

**Sleepless Nights**

**Another sleepless night  
I'm still starin at the ceiling  
I can hear him fighting  
With her for no good reason  
Will this ever end?  
Will this house be a home again?**

**-**

I lie flat on my back, staring up at my ceiling, listening to the angry voices that have been floating up the stairs and through my walls for the past ten minutes. The voices of my best friend Sam, and my step-sister Casey. Their relationship is unstable, that much is clear. It has been for a little while. This night wasn't the first that I had been forced to listen to their bickering downstairs. Our parents have gone out, it being a Friday and all, and the kids are all asleep by now. Of course I was the one stuck babysitting, since Casey had a date. I didn't really mind. I had no other plans ( for once ) and she is usually the one to babysit Lizzie, Edwin and Marti. If there was one reason that I was hesitant about babysitting, it was only because I knew that Casey and Sam going out tonight would result in an argument of some sorts, as usual.

He always fights with her, and there is never a logical explanation to it. It's always over the stupidest of things. Last week it was because he said she was too clingy. I can only guess that she tried to fix that, because tonight the argument is that she doesn't even seem interested anymore. For God sakes, nothing makes that boy happy.

-

**If I had my way  
I'd corner him and say**

**Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Love's not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you've gotta mean it  
Screwing up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever**

**-**

At school, he barely acknowledges her exsistance. I guess that is a bit hypocritcal of me to say, as I sort of do the exact same thing to her, but it's different. I'm her stepbrother. It's a part of our complex relationship. She ignores me, and I ignore her. We steer clear of each other whenever possible, and try not to let our social circles mingle too often. It's just the way things are. Sam, on the other hand, is her boyfriend. He shouldn't be off flirting with other girls when he knows full well that Casey can see him doing it. And I know she sees him. She pretends not to. She turns away and pretends to be interested in something else, but I can always see how much he is hurting her.

On the rare occasion that she brings this up with him, he tells her to stop being so paranoid. He says that he loves her, and thats all there is to it. And she'll drop it. End of story.

I don't even think Sam realizes that he's slowly screwing up one of the best things that he has ever had. Casey is a great girl. She's beautiful, she's talented, and she cares. And she is completely devoted to him. I don't think Sam could find a better girl if he tried. But yet as I lie her, listening to him fight, I have to wonder just how much more my stepsister can take of his mind games.

And then I hear it. The familar sound whispers of "I'm sorry" and then, the unmistakeable sound of "I love you too."

I roll my eyes. It's all over, for tonight at least.

**-**

I come home from school the following Wednesday and, as I go to enter my room, I can hear the familar sound of crying coming from Casey's bedroom. Knowing that I cannot just let her cry, I sigh and knock on her door.

"Go away!"

"Casey it's me." I say, listening closely for any sign of movement in her bedroom. "Open up, please?"

And then, the door opens, revealing a teary-eyed Casey. I feel my heart wrench for her. I know I shouldn't show so much compassion for her sometimes; it's not good for my image, but when it comes to Casey, I just can't help it. It's not my fault. I didn't ask to fall for my stepsister.

Stepping inside her room, I close the door and sit on the edge of her bed, motioning for her to sit next to me. Reluctantly, she does, and there is silence for a moment. I don't want to be the one to break it, but I know that I've got to say something.

"It's Sam isn't it?" I ask her, knowing the truth already. Without saying a word, she nods, and I feel anger float through me. He can't just let her be happy. That would be allowing her too much. He's got to pick a fight with her everyday, or the days been a waste. If she was mine, I'd never make her feel this way, and I'd never make her cry.

"It's all my fault Derek." she says, looking up at me with broken eyes. "I'm just not enough for him. I try and try, but in the end, it's never enough."

-**  
If I had my way  
I'd corner him and say**

**Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Love's not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you've gotta mean it  
Screwin up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever  
Take her and make sure she feels it  
Let her know you'll never let her go**

**-**

"What did he do this time?" I ask her, but she remains silent. "What did he say to you?"

"The usual." she says bitterly. "He tells me he loves me, and I have to wonder if he means it. So I asked him, and he yelled at me, telling me that if he says it, it's true, and to stop asking him stupid questions."

She trails off for a moment, and just when I am about to speak, she breaks down and starts yelling angrily.

"I don't get it Derek!" she yells, and my head snaps up in surprise. "What the hell did I do to deserve this? What? All I've ever done is be a good girlfriend to him! And all I want in return is to feel loved, to be treated like a girlfriend should be treated! I want to be able to kiss him at school without him being embarassed. I want to be able to act myself, without him telling me to change. I want to be able to hear him say he loves me without having to ask if he means it."

**-**

**Screwing up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever  
Another sleepless night  
Nothing changed, he's still the same  
Another stupid fight  
And someone's gotta say**

**-**

"Don't blame yourself Casey." I said, placing my hand over hers gently on her knee. "It's not your fault. It's his fault. He's messing up the best thing he's ever going to have, and he doesn't even realize it. He's got the perfect girl right in front of him, and he's letting you slip away. He'll regret it Casey. He will. He knows you love him-"

"I don't." she said suddenly, and I look up at her in surprise and confusion.

"You don't what?" I ask, shaking my head, not having a clue what she is talking about.

"Love him." she said, and my eyes went wide. "Not anymore at least. I did before. A lot. But I can't love someone who can't accept me for who I am. I stopped loving him a long time ago. Maybe even before he stopped loving me, if he ever did in the first place."

I feel my heartbeat speeding up. She doesn't love Sam. Not anymore at least. I know I shouldn't feel happy, but I do.

"So then why did you stay with him for so long?" I can't help but ask. "Why did you put up with all this bullshit?"

"Because.." she says slowly, looking up to meet my gaze. I swallow nervously at the look she is giving me. "I'm in love with someone I can't have."

"I uh.. I know how you feel." I say truthfully, knowing that she probably won't realize the meaning of my words.

"Do you really?" she asked doubtfully. "I don't think that you're in quite the same situation as me Derek."

"Probably not." I agreed, knowing that I'm probably the only messed up one out of the both of us. "My situations complicated."

"Well so is mine." she said. "I needed to stay with Sam to take my mind off of the one person I really want to be with. Even if it meant putting up with all of his bullshit."

**-**

**Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
-**

"What's his name?" I asked quietly, waiting to hear the name of the next guy who would no doubt be with Casey eventually. One more guy that I'll have to be jealous of.

"Derek." she says after a moment.

''What?" I ask, looking up, wondering why she couldn't just answer the question. "What is it?"

"That's the answer to your question." she said simply, shrugging. "His name is Derek."

"You .. uh .. exactly how many Dereks do you know?" I ask her nervously. She can't mean me. She would never fall for me. I'm just her annoying stepbrother. There must be a mistake.

"I only know one Derek, and he's sitting right next to me." Casey said, biting her lip in anticipation. "I started falling for you around the time Sam stopped caring. You were always there to help me out and eventually, it turned into me falling in love with you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly, unsure of how I was supposed to feel right now. Nothing had sunk in yet. I loved her too, I knew that. I had always known that. But I had never pictured a situation where she would admit her feelings to me as well. I'd never prepared myself for this sort of thing.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you didn't feel the same way." she said, looking away. "And I'd rather put up with Sams bull than have to deal with the rejection. So if you don't mind, just .. leave, alright Derek? Maybe I shouldn't have told you this. You'll probably think I'm some freak now anyway, and you'll tell Sam, and then I'll have nobody."

She turned away from me, but I wasn't going to let this moment slip away. I got on my knees in front of her, and tilted her chin towards me. She avoided my gaze, but I could see that her eyes were filled with fresh tears, and I brushed one away gently.

"Casey look at me." I said, and reluctantly, she did. I gave her a soft smile. "That's better. Now, who said anything about rejection?"

"Don't mess with me Derek." she sobbed. "I'm already humiliated after admitting my feelings to you, I don't need you mocking me."

"Casey I'm not mocking you. Not at all." I assured her, still smiling. "I'm trying to tell you something."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" she asked, still sounding angry and disbelieving.

"I'm trying to tell you that.." I paused, taking a deep breath and looking her right in the eyes. "I love you too. I always have."

-

**Love's not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you've gotta mean it  
Screwing up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever  
Take her and make sure she feels it**

**Let her know you'll never let her go**

**-**

Her breathing hitched for a second, and she seemed surprised, but she still didn't seem to believe me.

"Saying I love you isn't enough sometimes." she said, shrugging. "I learned that from Sam. You've got to mean it Derek."

And with that, I leaned up and brushed my lips gently against her own, trying to pour all of my love for her into one kiss, to prove to her that I meant it, that I was nothing like Sam, and that; if she gave me a chance, I would never ever hurt her. I could feel her kissing me back, and my stomach swirled at the feeling. Nothing had ever felt so right to me, so natural. I knew then that this was real. But I needed to know how she felt. Pulling back, I looked into her eyes.

"How about that?" I whispered. "Was that enough for you?"

Grinning, she pulled me back down for another kiss, one that may have lasted a lot longer, if the phone hadn't of rang. Wrenching myself away from her, I crossed the room and picked it up, only to hear Sams voice on the other line.

"Is Casey around?" he asked, sounding gentle once more. "I wanted to apoligize to her."

"Casey's uhh.. busy at the moment." I said, as she smiled softly at me from across the room. "I'll let her know you called."

Before I could hang up, Casey crossed the room and snatched the phone from my hands. I stood there in surprise, wondering what she was going to do. I could only pray that she wasn't going to make up with Sam.

"Sam?" she said, almost bitterly. "You're sorry? Well you should be. Oh, you love me do you?"

**-**

**Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition**

**-**

Casey looked over at me and we shared a small smile. I knew what she was going to do before she even did it. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face into her hair as she answered Sam with the words I'd always pray she'd say.

"Sorry Sam, but loves just not enough when you say it." she said, smirking. "You've got to mean it, and I know you don't. We could have had the best thing ever Sam, but you screwed it up. And I know that you may not regret it now, but you will later. As for me, I'm done with you. I'm done changing for you, I'm done arguing with you, and I'm through with the sleepless nights, the ones I spent crying. We're through Sam."

With that, she hung up the phone, and turned in my grasp to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck and smiling at me.

"You, on the other hand, I'm just getting started with." she said, laughing. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, kissing her forehead. "You know that, right?"

"I'll never forget it." she promised me, before locking the door and pressing me up against the wall.

**-  
Take her and make sure she feels it  
Let her know you'll never let her go **

**------**

**

* * *

It's all fluffified and everything, see? (: Lots of OOC-ness but still! Reviews please! **


End file.
